


Mercadinho

by luchan101



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Palavrões
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchan101/pseuds/luchan101
Summary: Peter só quer comprar sua janta e voltar para sua vida agitada. Porém um encontro inesperado acontece.





	Mercadinho

   Era uma noite amena de novembro. Peter novamente havia escolhido ir no mercadinho da esquina comprar algum lanche. Ele já estava enjoado da comida pré pronta mas não tinha outra opção. Era época de final de semestre na faculdade então ele não conseguia visitar a tia May que sempre fazia uma comida caseira para ele. Além disso, com o número de trabalhos que tinha que escrever, as provas que ele precisava se preparar, seu estágio e suas “atividades noturnas”, ele não conseguia tirar fotos para vender ao jornal. Resumindo ele estava falido e sem tempo.  
   Então aqui estava Peter. No mercadinho da esquina às 10 da noite, na frente da seção de massas tentando escolher entre um miojo, que estava bem a sua frente e seria mais barato, ou uma lasanha congelada, que duraria para o almoço e a janta mas que estava do outro lado do mercado. Ele estava em tal estado mental que nem se preocupou com o que vestia ao sair do apartamento. Estava usando uma calça moletom cinza, com rasgos na parte interior da coxa de maneira que se ele abrisse as pernas apareceria sua cueca com estampa de star wars, uma camisa desbotada com uma foto Homem de Ferro na sua pose característica e para completar o look nos pés utilizava os crocs verde musgo que a tia May havia comprado por considerar confortáveis e baratos.  
   Sinceramente se alguém perguntasse ao Peter de 5 anos atrás esse não seria o lugar que ele imaginaria estar. Ele imaginava que aos plenos 23 anos já estaria casado, com um emprego fixo nos Vingadores. Que piada. O mais perto que ele havia chegado a isso era o seu estágio na “Stark Tower” como bioengenheiro, que para uma empresa multi-bilionária não pagava muito bem seus estagiários.  
   Peter estava tão focado em seu dilema, miojo ou lasanha, que quase não percebeu a pessoa ao seu lado estendendo a mão e tocando todos os miojos para dentro da sua cesta. Se não fosse o estranho cheiro de cobre, que se assemelhava muito a como o seu uniforme cheirava após uma luta violenta, ele ainda estaria perdido em seus pensamentos. Entretanto, quando seu cérebro percebeu que todos os pacotes de macarrão instantâneo haviam sumido ele foi tomado por um raiva que somente um estudante estressado e cansado consegue ter.  
   Peter podia deixar essa passar e só comprar a lasanha ao invés disso? Podia. Mas a frustração dentro dele era enorme, e esse estranho tinha acabado de abrir a oportunidade dele descontar em alguém.  
Então sem pensar muito Peter se virou para o lado e chamou o desconhecido que já fazia o caminho para o caixa saltitando de maneira alegre em uma fantasia estranha.  
— Hey, você do cosplay.  
   O homem continuou saltitando. Então sem muita escolha, segundo seu cérebro cansado, Peter pegou um pacote de massa na prateleira ao lado e, utilizando seus poderes aranha de forma honrosa, atirou na cabeça do desconhecido.  
— Estou falando com você ladrão de miojo. Porra, não tem nenhuma consideração pelos outros não?  
   O ladrão de miojo após o ataque repentino parou que nem uma estátua. Naquele momento os sentidos aranha de Peter começaram a alertar do perigo.  
   “Porra”. Peter começou a pensar. “Não acredito que eu irritei algum tipo vilão bem nesse dia. Eu ainda tenho que escrever aquele relatório de 20 páginas para amanhã. Olha isso, até parece aqueles anime que se pode ver a aura negra saindo das costas do personagem. Parker e suas ideias brilhantes”.    
   Quando o ladrão de miojo se virou e Peter conseguiu ver sua máscara, na hora ele conseguiu reconhecer. Ele já havia cruzado com essa pessoa algumas vezes como Homem Aranha e o que ele podia dizer desses encontros era que Deadpool é uma pessoa imprevisível.  
   Na primeira vez que o viu foi em um terraço durante uma patrulha. O mercenário se aproximou dele se apresentou como um aprendiz a herói e pediu um autógrafo. No começo Peter não viu nada de errado com isso pois pensou que ele era somente um novo aspirante a herói. Até ficou comovido pois a fantasia de Deadpool se parecia com a sua. Contudo, enquanto ele autografava uma caderneta rosa que Deadpool havia tirado sabe-se de onde, o mercenário tentou apalpar a sua bunda, então Peter não hesitou em socar aquele rosto mascarado e mudar de localização. Já no segundo encontro ele veio, no mesmo lugar que haviam se encontrado na primeira vez, com tacos mexicanos como um pedido de desculpa, falando de como o Homem Aranha era seu herói e por isso acabou passando dos limites. Peter sendo um universitário pobre aceitou aquele pedidos de desculpa e ficou por volta de 20 minutos comendo tacos enquanto o “herói” ao seu lado cantarolava trilhas sonoras de filmes populares.  
   Já a terceira vez aconteceu logo depois e mudou totalmente sua visão de Deadpool. Naquele dia o homem aranha estava novamente fazendo a sua patrulha padrão quando ouviu tiros logo seguido de gritos vindo de um beco. Obviamente, Parker sendo o Parker teve que ir verificar. Ao chegar lá se deparou com um cheiro metálico muito forte e uma visão que não sairia de sua mente por semanas. Deadpool estava parado com uma espada em sua mão gotejando sangue. Era possível ver buracos que seriam de tiros nas costas dele. Ele olhava fixamente para um corpo decapitado no chão. Quando Peter compreendeu o que havia acontecido ele tentou capturar o mercenário que habilmente escapou dele. No dia seguinte verificou os arquivos da S.H.I.L.D em relação ao Deadpool e se espantou com a longa ficha criminal do seu companheiro de tacoS. Desde então avistou Deadpool algumas vezes, e em todas elas ele agia de maneira diferente às vezes como um amigo outras como um vilão.  
   O último rumor que havia ouvido era do demolidor. Ele havia dito que Deadpool havia desistido de ser um mercenário e estava tentando ser herói. Peter não acreditava nisso. Entretanto, esperava que esse fosse o caso, levando em consideração a situação em que estava hoje.  
Situação essa que havia piorado enquanto Peter estava preso em suas lembranças. Enquanto ficava pensando, Deadpool havia andado até ele e aproximou seu rosto ao do de Peter.  
— Meu deus, cara, essa doeu se você não fosse tão fofo eu não perdoava - Deadpool falou, novamente surpreendendo Peter devido a sua natureza imprevisível - Mas falando sério você devia ter mais cuidado quando joga objetos nas pessoas, e se eu fosse um super vilão? Quer dizer é claro que eu não sou e você deve saber disso, devo ser muito famoso pelos atos corajosos que fiz, como comer todos os cachorros quente daquela tenda na quinta avenida, vou te dizer se eu não tivesse feito isso alguma pessoa teria morrido por intoxicação alimentar porque aquilo tinha passado muito tempo da data de validade - Deadpool conta, como uma criança falando para os pais que tirou 10 na prova de matemática.  
— Ahn…  
— Qual é? Tu não se lembra disso? E que tal aquela vez que eu e o Homem Aranha quebramos a cara do homem areia?  
— Tu e o homem aranha?  
— Sim, nós somos melhores amigos.  
   “Então como eu nunca ouvi falar disso”. Peter pensou, mas dessa vez não foi estúpido a suficiente para verbalizar. “Não acredito que esse… esse embuste está espalhando isso para desconhecidos no mercado. Aguenta só um pouco Peter que daqui a pouco ele vai embora”.  
— Okay, tu não sabe sobre meu atos heroicos e nem da minha incrível amizade com o homem aranha. Mas não deve me conhecer pelo o meu passado, senão não tocaria nada um pacote de massa voadora em mim por causa de uma macarrão instantâneo. Sorte tua que eu sou um homem mudado Sabe na vida nós temos momentos no quais percebemos o que é realmente importante, e no meu caso eu escolhi trabalhar pro bem maior porque assim as chances de eu ser próximo do Capitão América e do Homem Aranha e poder apertar aquelas bundas é muito melhor, e além disso…  
   “Nossa quando ele vai calar a boca. Eu só quero ir para casa”. Nesse momento Deadpool para de falar e olha para baixo. Logo quando Peter começa a acreditar que falou isso em voz alta o mercenário faz um som de surpresa e volta com seu papo incansável:  
— Essa é uma camisa do Homem de ferro? Então tu é time Iron man? Sabe, que eu sou do time do Capitão América,não que eu entenda nada de política, nem sei qual é a briga dessa vez, é só que aquela bunda… Entende? Ele até foi meu padrinho de casamento em outra dimensão então sabe eu meio que devo isso a ele. Dio mio! Será que eles estavam brigando por quem seria meu padrinho nesse universo? De qualquer jeito essa camisa não está legal, espera um momento.  
Deadpool começa a remexer nos seus bolsos. Mas sinceramente Peter já estava cansado de ouvir o mercenário, só tentar prestar atenção nesse papo sem sentido e a maneira que ele fica mudando de expressão e mexendo seus braços como se estivesse em uma peça de teatro já faz com que Peter preferisse estar escrevendo o maldito relatório.  
— Olha, Deadpool eu tenho muito o que fazer essa noite, foi um prazer te conhecer e tal mas…  
— HÁ! Então você sabe quem eu sou. Só estava se fazendo de difícil, hein. Mas para meu grande fã eu tenho um presente incrível - Deadpool anuncia enquanto puxa uma camisa com uma versão chibi dele estampada e a frase “meu herói favorito”- Tandam! Camisa especial edição limitada do Deadpool só para você. Agora não precisa mais dessa horrorosidade do Stark.  
   Enquanto Deadpool fala isso os instintos aranhas começam a alertar que algo está para acontecer. Porém, mais rápido do que Peter possa reagir o mercenário arranca sua camisa o deixando seminu no meio do mercado.  
— Deadpool, eu juro que se você não me devolver essa camisa agora eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido - Peter esbraveja. Ele realmente não sabe se mata o embuste ou volta para o seu apartamento antes que alguém o possa ver. Na verdade, ele não vê nenhuma pessoa fazendo compras. Será que todos fugiram quando o mercenário entrou e só ele não percebeu?  
— A, eu já me arrependo. B, além de você ser fofo também tem um abdomem bem definido, é isso, a partir de agora vou te chamar de cremoso do mercado - Com essa fala, Peter começa a corar e tenta em vão esconder seu abdome - C, não sabia que o cremoso do mercado tinha tanta garra. Toma um presente para você.  
   Ao falar isso Deadpool, toca a camisa com a sua caricatura para Peter junto com a cesta de mercado cheia dos pacotes de miojo.  
   Peter sem opção veste a camisa que foi lhe foi presenteada. Coloca os miojos de volta a prateleira e pega somente um deles. Lentamente se dirige ao caixa e paga pelo produto. Em sua cabeça o único pensamento que permanece é “em que merda eu me meti”.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, então eu sou nova escrevendo fanfic e gostaria de uma ajuda, qualquer dica que vocês possam me dar ao ler essa história seria bem vida, talvez eu escreva mais dela no futuro.


End file.
